Potential love?
by kawaii01
Summary: Kurt is new to Dalton and is extremely worried he will not fit in. Well that is until he meets Jeff. Will he choose Jeff or Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction, so let me know if you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I walk through the door on my first day at Dalton Academy and see the Warblers sitting around waiting for their meeting to begin. I only recognise a few familiar faces in the room. One was Blaine, who was sitting with a brunette on the couch, and Wes and David, who were sitting with another boy at a desk at the front of the room.<p>

"Kurt, welcome to the Warblers, come in and take a seat", Wes says after noticing me standing there.  
>"Thanks" I look around for somewhere to sit. By this time all the Warblers have noticed me and Blaine looks at me with a look that seems to say sorry because there is no room near him. I start to feel a little awkward until a blond boy gestures for me to sit next to him. The meeting begins with Wes addressing the Warblers.<br>"Warblers, I would like to introduce our newest member, Kurt, who just transferred from McKinley High. Let's start with some introductions. Kurt, I am Wes, this is Thad", pointing to the boy sitting next to him at the desk, "and of course you already know David."

Soon enough everyone starts to introduce themselves. It turns out that the boy sitting next to Blaine is Nick and the blond sitting next to me is Jeff. Luckily, Jeff looks at me and whispers "Don't worry, I know there are a lot of us, but I promise you will know our names soon enough." To this I feel very relieved and glad I met him.

After the Warbler meeting, we have time to go back to our rooms. Jeff and I walk out together, totally forgetting about Blaine. We walk to the front office to find out the room I have been assigned. As soon as Jeff finds out I am in his room, a massive smile lights up on his face and we run to our room so I can get unpacked.

After what felt like only a few minutes, but was actually a few hours, there was a knock on the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Blaine standing there.  
>"The Warblers are going to Breadsticks for dinner, you guys want to come." Blaine asked.<br>"Uh… I am quite tired so I might miss it tonight, thanks anyway." I replied.  
>"What about you Jeff?"<br>"I think I will have an early night too, but thanks."

With that Blaine was off and we continued unpacking. "You didn't have to stay because of me, Jeff." I could see Jeff starting to laugh. "I wanted to Kurt. I am having fun." With that I was satisfied and we quickly finished the unpacking. When we have finished we fell down to the ground laughing. I never realised how much I actually brought with me until I looked at the clock and it was nearly 6:30.

We start to talk and get to know each other better. I talk about McKinley and he talks about Dalton and the Warblers. I started talking about my family and how Finn became my step brother after a year of me crushing on him. Jeff thought this was hysterical and we both fell to the floor laughing. After gathering ourselves up, we are both lying on the floor next to the bed. We both turn to our sides looking at each other. I can feel Jeff breathing next to me, and before I knew it, his lips were brushing mine. The million things that were in my head disappeared at this moment and I just concentrated on the feeling of his lips on mine.

* * *

><p>We soon heard the Warblers walking up the stairs, and then a quiet knock on the door. Reluctantly we pull away from each other and I get up to get the door. It was Blaine again, except this time he was holding some food in a take away container.<p>

"I thought you guys may like this." He said handing us the food.  
>"Thanks Blaine." I said, sounding excited because I was secretly quite hungry. I hugged him and then went back and sat next to Jeff on the floor, followed by Blaine.<p>

We all sit there talking, laughing and eating until Blaine had to go back to his room. Luckily Jeff realised by the look I gave him to not mention the kiss to Blaine. Instead we talked about the same topics Jeff and I had been talking out until we were interrupted by the kiss. When Blaine left to go back to his room, Jeff and I were alone again. I stand at the closed door looking at him.

"Okay. So um, Kurt do you want to go to Breadsticks tomorrow for dinner, with me?"  
>"Uh, sure. That would be fun."<br>"Okay, cool meet here at six?"  
>"Yep, but I have to get changed before we leave, okay?"<br>"Okay!" Jeff says laughing.  
>It is getting late so we head to bed, thinking about tomorrow and what will happen.<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm suddenly goes off and I nearly fall out of bed. To my surprise, Jeff is already out of bed and dressed for the day ahead. Today is Saturday, so no classes which means we can do whatever we want. I look at Jeff sleepily and notice that he is wearing a nice pair of jeans with a black shirt.<p>

"Where are you going?" I ask Jeff  
>"Sorry, I am going to see my family. I will be back here in time for tonight though. I promise."<br>"So you will be gone the whole day? What am I going to do for a whole day?"  
>Jeff just starts to laugh. "Go and hang out with the others, get to know them. I am sure Blaine would like to hang out with you. He seems to like you."<br>With that I just roll out of bed and start to get changed.

While I am picking out my outfit for today, Jeff comes up behind me and loops his arms around my shoulders.  
>"I have to go. I will see you tonight."<br>I turn around to reply but instead he kisses me. It felt as good as last night and I feel a spark go through me when I realise that this is real.  
>I watch Jeff go out the door and get back to finally picking out an outfit.<p>

After about half an hour of grooming, I go to find Blaine. He is sitting in the common room for our dorm. I walk over to him and sit next to him on the couch.  
>"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask Blaine<br>"Nothing much, I was thinking about what I wanted to do today. Do you have anything planned?"  
>"No, maybe we can hang out."<br>"Sure, that would be fun" Blaine replies with a gigantic smile on his face.

We walk out of the room together and hop in the car. I wonder where we are going but he wouldn't tell me where we were heading. After about ten minutes in the car, Blaine finally budges about our destination.  
>"We are going to this place I like to go to when I have time. It is on top of that hill", he says pointing to a hill we are approaching, "it has great views that I think you will love."<br>"It sound beautiful Blaine, I can't wait."  
>It takes about another ten minutes until we reach the spot. We hop out of the car and I am amazed at the view. You can see everything from here. I can see Dalton and I am pretty sure that if I look really hard, I can make out McKinley in the distance.<br>"Wow. I love this view, Blaine. Thank you!" I am practically beaming with happiness.  
>Blaine takes my hand, obviously not noticing the change in expression on my face. I start to get worried. What happens if Blaine tries to kiss me? Do I pull away and tell him about me and Jeff, or just go with it? But then I will be taking him for a ride. I start to go into panic mode, especially when Blaine looks me in the eyes and starts moving his head closer to mine, going to kiss me.<br>"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." I quickly say.  
>Blaine moves away from me and directs me to the bathroom cubicle about ten meters away.<p>

When I am in the bathroom, I realise I am proud of myself for not totally freaking out and making a great excuse, but then I am worried about after. Will he try again when I get back, or will he just leave it? After washing my face and calming myself down, I walk back down to Blaine, where I see him sitting on the hood of his car.

Just before I reach him, I look down at the time and realise it is nearly four. I have to get back to Dalton and get ready; otherwise I won't be ready when Jeff gets back. When I reach Blaine I sit on the hood with him put my head on his shoulder.  
>"Blaine, I have had a great day, but I really have to get back to Dalton."<br>Blaine looks at me weirdly but after a few seconds he agrees and goes to hop in the car. I hope I haven't hurt his feelings but go and sit in the car next to him. We sit there in silence for a while before Blaine looks at me.  
>"I'm sorry Kurt; I shouldn't have been so stupid. I just thought…"<br>"It is okay, I am sorry too. I really want to be your friend though."  
>The rest of the car trip back we talk and laugh as usual like nothing happened and when we get back to Dalton I thank him and walk up to my room, where I start the painstakingly long task of getting ready to go out with Jeff. Task number one: choose an outfit. After a while I finally choose one that is classy, but casual at the same time. I think it suits the occasion perfectly. Task number two: the hair. I get out my hair kit and start to style it. After about an hour I find the style I like. It is quite natural without much hair gel in it. I just finish getting ready when Jeff turns the key in the door. I run and open it before he has a chance to.<p>

* * *

><p>He is surprisingly already ready for tonight and has changed out of the jeans and black shirt he was wearing this morning. He was now wearing black jeans, a red top and a lovely black jacket, he looks gorgeous.<p>

"You ready to go?" he asks.  
>"Yes, of course I am!"<br>We walk out the door and luckily avoid the others that are in the common room. We hop into Jeff's car and are on our way. I decide that I won't tell Jeff what happened today until we are at Breadsticks. Silently, I wonder whether any of my McKinley friends will be there tonight, as it is a hot spot for students that attend McKinley too.

When we arrive, I find out that Jeff has already made a booking and we are escorted to our table. We sit down and look at the menu. I choose the Spaghetti and Meatballs and so does Jeff. I look around the restaurant and see Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike sitting around a table quite close to ours. Jeff catches me looking at them.  
>"Do you know them?" Jeff asks me.<br>"Yes, they are from McKinley. They are in New Directions. Do you want to meet them?"  
>"Sure, that would be fun."<br>I stood up and started to walk towards them, with Jeff following me. I get to their table and Rachel sees me first. She jumps up and hugs me.  
>"Hey" they all say, nearly in unison.<br>"Hey, I hope I am not intruding!"  
>"No of course you're not. We are all really missing you." Rachel says<br>"I wanted to introduce Jeff. Jeff, this is Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike."  
>"Hi, I'm Jeff, Kurt's boyfriend", then he looks at Finn, "wait your Finn, aren't you Kurt's step-brother?" he asks chuckling to himself at the same time.<p>

All of them look at me in surprise. None of them thought I would have a boyfriend so soon. I laugh at their faces and then excuse us as we walk back to our table.  
>"I can see the appeal Kurt, Finn has a great body."<br>"Do I need to get jealous?" I respond in a jokingly kind of way.

Jeff and I sit silently for a while, just content with each other's company, until I suddenly realise that I haven't told him about Blaine yet.  
>"Jeff?"<br>Jeff looks at me expectantly.  
>"Um, something happened today that I need to talk to you about." I look at the blond with a worried look on my face. He just returns the look slowly asking what it wrong.<br>" It's Blaine, he um…" trying to find the right words to explain it, "he triedtokissme." I say in a ramble. Jeff looks at me, "Slowly"  
>"Blaine tried to kiss me today."<br>At that point I knew I should have waited until our date was over.  
>"WHAT! Are you trying to tell me that Blaine, the one with hazel eyes and dark brown curly hair, tried to kiss you today! That is not right, you're my boyfriend! What happened did you tell him about us? Wait no, you kissed him didn't you? No, why that's not fair. I am never good enough!"<br>Finally after what felt like ages I calmed Jeff down and explained that I did not kiss Blaine and that I made up an excuse to go to the bathroom.

By this time the food had arrived and we just got to know each other at little more. We then said good bye to my McKinley friends and headed back to Dalton, or so I thought.  
>I sat in the car and soon realised that we were heading away from Dalton, not towards it.<br>"Jeff, where are we going?'" I ask my boyfriend, but he just smirked and kept driving.

Soon my wait was over when he pulled up the car and led he up the hill. Luckily it was not the same hill that I had gone to earlier in the day. This one was empty, with beautiful trees and a clearing where you could see millions of stars in the sky. At that moment, I knew that this was officially the perfect date.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, so what did you think! Please review with any helpful hints or suggestions. I will try to post the next chapter soon. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Potential Love Chapter Two

**Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews, they were very much appreciated! I thought no one would read my fanfic, but hey obviously I was wrong! Here is the next chapter as promised with some fights, and some unexpected twists and turns, hope you enjoy. Any ideas to do with the story would be lovely! Okay, so now on with the story… :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I convince Jeff not to get angry at Blaine yet. We walked into geometry together, one of the only classes we have together. I couldn't stay focused, I kept thinking of Jeff and Blaine. Can Blaine really kill my relationship with Jeff, or will Jeff stay with me no matter what?<p>

After geometry, we had Warbler practice. This was what I was worried about, Jeff had promised me that he wouldn't get angry, but I don't know if he will be able to keep that promise when he sees Blaine, as he is still quite angry. We walk into the Warbler meeting and see Blaine standing near Wes and David and I was glad Jeff hadn't noticed Blaine yet. Again, the meeting begins with Wes addressing the Warblers.  
>"Everyone, today we will start the Warbler meeting with a song from Blaine."<br>Jeff and I knew exactly what we both were thinking as we look at each other with worry.  
>" Hey guys, I want to start with a song that portrays what I am feeling right now perfectly. Blaine starts the music and I swear I knew the tune from somewhere, but I couldn't catch the title.<p>

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
>but I look around and I see it isn't so.<br>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
>and what's wrong with that<br>I'd like to know, cause here I go again.  
>I love you, I love you<br>I can't explain the feeling plain to me, so can't you see?  
>Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?<br>I love you, what's wrong with that?  
>I need to know, cause here I go again<em>

Blaine moves towards me, looking straight into my eyes. Jeff tightened his grip around my hand and I knew he was trying to fight the urge to punch Blaine right now. Luckily, Blaine moves away from me again and keeps singing.

_I love you, I love you  
>Love doesn't come in a minute<br>sometimes it doesn't come at all  
>I only know that when I'm in it<br>it isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all_

Blaine finished his song looking me straight in the eyes, coming forward to take my hands. Instead, Jeff gets up, obviously annoyed by Blaine, walking out of the room. I stand up and run after him.  
>"Jeff, wait! I didn't know" To this Jeff slows down and I realise he is crying.<br>"Why, why Kurt! Why am I never good enough! Why does Blaine always get everything he wants?"  
>"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. What are you talking about? Blaine didn't get what he wanted. Why do you think I didn't grab his hands or go and dance with him?"<p>

At this moment, we realise that the rest of the Warblers are at the end of the corridor, with Blaine at the front, with a tear going down his face.  
>"Jeff, Kurt, Blaine. What is happening here? Wes asks<br>Jeff looks at me before walking towards Blaine. By this time I knew it wasn't going to end well.  
>" Jeff, Jeff just leave it. Please, just leave it!" I begged. At this Jeff turns around with his tears being replaced by anger.<br>"No, not this time Kurt, not this time. I can't leave it." Jeff then turned back and stormed towards Blaine.

Wes saw the anger plastered on Jeff's face and got Blaine to move back a few steps behind him.  
>"Wes, this has nothing to do with you! It has to do with me and him," pointing to Blaine. Jeff moves forward and grabs Blaine on the shoulders pulling him away from the group of Warblers.<br>"Dude! What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" The oblivious Blaine asked Jeff.  
>"Like you don't know! You just made the biggest deal in front of all the Warblers."<br>"That had NOTHING to do with you. That was for Kurt! I know that you think that I love you, but I don't. It is not my fault you have a massive crush on me and that I love Kurt and you cannot except that!"  
>Jeff looks at Blaine with a loss of words, so instead he just throws a punch at Blaine. At this, Blaine was surprised and throws a punch back, smashing his fist into Jeff's eye. I couldn't stand it any more and I step between them, knowing for fact hat neither would throw a punch with me in the way.<br>"Guys stop this!" I scream "Blaine, go back to the choir room, get yourself cleaned up and Jeff you look awful let me help you get cleaned up."  
>"But, Kurt! I'm the one bleeding! I'm the one that is in love with you. You should be running to my side to help me not him!" Blaine yells.<p>

I look at Blaine and then grab Jeff, walking him up to our dorm, not even looking back at Blaine.  
>"Kurt, I am sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I couldn't stop myself, I was just so angry." Jeff said quietly while I was dabbing off the little blood on his face.<br>"To tell you the truth Jeff, even though I do not believe in violence, at all, I did enjoy watching you punch Blaine after he said that to you."

After I finished cleaning Jeff up, we agreed that now would be as good as any time to go and face the magnitude of questions waiting for us in the choir room. As we walk down, nearing the choir room, we hear Blaine trying to explain that he loves Kurt and Kurt loves him, but Jeff has a massive crush on him. To this Jeff and I laugh, realising now that it is totally the other way around, so we walk in to set things right, not minding if we embarrass Blaine in the mean time. As we walk in the door, Jeff speaks at the top of his lungs, without shouting, "Actually, Blaine, you have misinterpreted the situation." All the Warblers now turned their attention to us, wondering if another fight was going to break out.  
>"What?" Blaine answered, now confused himself.<br>"I don't have a massive crush on you Blaine" Jeff said  
>"And I don't love you either Blaine, so as Jeff said, you have totally misinterpreted the situation" I added. To this Blaine's face fell, "What? No, you didn't kiss me because Jeff likes me. Stop lying!" I look to Jeff and see him nod so I continue.<br>"Blaine, can you just shut up and listen! I do not love you, I am in love with someone else."  
>"Who? Who Kurt? Who do I have to go and punch up?" I have never seen Blaine like this before; he is usually the most calm and collected member of the Warblers. I look over at Jeff again, a little worried for his safety, but he doesn't seem worried. I take Jeff's hand in my own, looking at him, "It's Jeff. I love Jeff." Blaine looks furious, but before Blaine could say anything, Jeff starts to talk, "and I love Kurt. He is, right now, the most important person in my life." Jeff leans down and kisses me.<p>

By this time we are bombarded by questions from the Warblers.  
>"Since when?" asked Wes<br>"How did it happen?" asked David  
>"Why didn't you guys tell us earlier? asked Nick.<br>I laughed at all these questions.  
>"A few days ago, I don't know how it happened, it just did and we were waiting for the right time."<p>

After the questions thinned out, I remembered Blaine. I hadn't seen him leave but I couldn't see him in the room full of Warblers. I excuse myself and left Jeff to finish answering the few remaining questions. I decided to try his dorm room first, but I had no luck, so I went out to the car park to see if I could see his car. I looked around and realised his car was not there. I run back inside and ask Jeff if I could borrow his car. I catch the keys Jeff has thrown at me and jump in his car with a brief idea of where Blaine was. I just hoped I could find my way back there again.

* * *

><p>I drive in the direction I think the hill is. Soon, I am lucky and spot the massive hill in the distance. I keep driving thinking about how to explain to Blaine everything. As I drive up the hill I notice his car parked up ahead. I get out and look around for him, until I spot him near the edge of the cliff. As I get closer I realise what he is attempting, as he moves closer to the edge.<p>

"Blaine! Stop!" I scream, but he either doesn't hear me or he ignores me, so I start running. Just as I reach him he takes a step off the cliff. Luckily I am close enough and as he falls, I grab his arm.  
>"Let go Kurt, please I need this to happen," he pleads while trying to squirm out of my grip, but I just hold on tighter.<p>

I look around and soon see a sign saying 'Kurragong Hill National Park' in large letters. I let one hand go off Blaine arm, gripping on tightly with the other. I grab my tie and take it off, tying it with one hand to Blaine's hands, then attaching it onto my hand to make sure that he will not fall if I loose my grip. I then get out my phone and call Jeff, hoping he will answer.  
>"Hello, Jeff speaking" I hear him say over the phone<br>"Jeff, I need your help. Bring any of the others you can find. Come to Kurragong Hill National Park. Up the top, you'll see the car, and then walk towards the cliff. Hurry."  
>"Kurt what's wrong? Kurt?"<br>"No time to explain, hurry!" and with that I hang up.

"Blaine, hang on, the guys are coming, just hold on please," I plead.  
>"Kurt, just untie the tie and let me fall, I need to die, and there is nothing here on this planet for me anymore. You're the only reason worth living and I would rather be dead than watch you and Jeff be together."<br>I can see the want in Blaine's eyes, the need for this to happen, but I will not let it. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing I just let my best friend fall to his death, over me.  
>"No, Blaine. I will not let go, you are my best friend and I will not let you fall to your death."<p>

We stay silent, Blaine still trying to get out of my grip and trying to untangle the tie, and me, well I was too busy not letting go. My arms were giving way under Blaine's weight and I didn't know how much longer I could do it for, By this time the hill was relatively empty and when I heard a few cars coming up the hill, I just knew it was them.


	3. Chapter 3

Potential Love ~ Chapter Three

Hi everyone, sorry for not posting the next chapter quickly, I have been distracted. Thankyou to all who have read my story, here is the next chapter. I forgot to put a warning in the last chapter but I will in all the upcoming chapters. There is mention of attempted suicide during this chapter.  
>Also I apologise for the amount of POV switches in this chapter, I hope I do not get confusing.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, although I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>KURT'S POV<strong>

"Jeff! Hurry, please. I'm over here!" I scream when I see him get out of Nick's car. He looks around and despite my screaming, he can't seem to see me.  
>"Jeff! Jeff, please!" I plead<br>I look down at Blaine, who by now, seems to have untangled the tie and is now working on my grip, desperate to fall before Jeff finds me. I know I don't have much time.

**BLAINE'S POV**

I need to get out of his grip. I can hear him calling Jeff. Kurt is being really stubborn about this. Can he not see the need in my eyes? In my voice? My parents have practically disowned me, more than happy to send me to Dalton, so they wont have to see me for a year. Ever since I came out to my parents, there has been a part of me missing and I have just learnt to live without it, but ever since I met Kurt on those staircases, that part of me has been filled. Well it had been filled, until I find out that Kurt doesn't love me and he loves Jeff instead. Since then, that hole has come back, but stronger and longer than before. So strong that I cant live with it anymore.

**KURT'S POV**

I scream until I think that I cannot scream anymore. Why is Jeff not responding? Why is he just standing there? I can feel Blaine start to slip, as he slowly loosens my grip on him.  
>"Blaine, don't. Please! Whatever is wrong, let me help you. I know this is mostly about me. Do not throw your life away because of me. Just don't!"<br>He doesn't listen. He just keeps struggling, so I look up again for Jeff, Nick, anyone, but no one is there. Did I just imagine Jeff being there? Is he still coming? As I look around I feel something sharp go into my arm. I look down at Blaine and see him biting me. When he releases me, he looks at me with a look that seems to say, 'sorry, this is not your fault', before biting down again, but harder and multiple times. I automatically release my left hand off Blaine, looking at it surprised, but not as surprised as when he bites into my other arm, using his free hand to untangle me grip.

After a few minutes, Blaine succeeds as he gets my hand off him and he starts to fall.  
>"Blaine!" I yell as I see him fall, with a slight smile, not only on his face, but in his eyes.<p>

**JEFF'S POV**

As I hang up from Kurt, I grab Nick and sprint next door to where Wes and David are playing Call of Duty.  
>"Guys!" I yell, as they all look up, clearly frustrated by being disturbed.<br>"Kurt, he's in trouble. He needs help." I quickly blurt out in one breath. At this all the boys are on their feet in an instance, the Call of Duty game already forgotten.  
>"What happened?" Wes asks, grabbing his gavel. I quickly explain the short conversation I had with Kurt, before we run out and jump in Nick's car.<p>

Luckily, Wes knows the way to Kurragong Hill National Park, so we quickly drive in the direction of our destination. It is getting close to peak hour and therefore there is some traffic. I just hope I can get to Kurt in time.  
>We have been sitting in the car for about fifteen minutes, and according to Wes, we are about half way there. We are all very tense, not knowing exactly what has happened.<p>

Finally about twenty minutes later, we jump out of the car after seeing my car parked up ahead. We frantically look for Kurt, who we see is screaming over the cliff.

**BLAINE'S POV**

Finally I get through Kurt's grip, already having chewed through the tie. I didn't want to hurt Kurt but I knew it was the only way he would let go.  
>"Goodbye Kurt." I whisper as I start to fall. I am truly happy for that one second, not caring about the time when the fall finishes and I hit the ground. All I can think is that I am done with this cruel world, and the last thing I see is Kurt's face. I just hope he doesn't blame himself because at last, for once in my life, I am free and have chosen my own path to follow.<p>

**KURT'S POV**

"Blaine! Blaine!" I scream, not truly knowing why. Blaine didn't fall the whole way down the cliff, getting stuck on a ledge about three quarters of the way down. He is unconscious, as far as I can tell and I just hope he has not died.

I am still frantically screaming with tears running down my face when I feel a hand on my back. I know it is Jeff, so I just turn around and burst into tears, pushing my face into his chest, muttering to myself that it is all my fault. None of them know what has happened, so I compose myself enough to explain the whole situation to Jeff, who quickly dials 911.

* * *

><p><strong>JEFF'S POV<strong>

As I crouch down next to Kurt in tears, I know something horrific has happened and that I didn't get there in time.  
>"Kurt?" I whisper to him as I place my hand on his back. Kurt just turns around and starts sobbing into my chest.<br>"Kurt? What's wrong?" I ask really needing to know. Kurt starts sobbing less and I now he is trying to compose himself. When he is able to speak, he does.  
>"Blaine. It's Blaine. He… he j-jumped off the cliff. I tried to save him, but he just kept struggling out of my grip and – and, he f-fell. I don't know if he is a-alive."<p>

As soon as I heard this, I grab my phone and dial 911.  
>"911, what is your emergency." a lady says into the phone.<br>"My friend, he jumped off a cliff, I don't know if he is still alive" I reply  
>"Okay, we will send an ambulance, where are you?"<br>"Kurragong Hill National Park, up the top. You my need a helicopter, he is stuck on a ledge about three quarters of the way down."  
>"Okay, they will be there as soon as possible. Stay put and stay away from the edge," she says as she hangs up.<p>

I feel Kurt crying hysterically into my shoulder again and Wes, David and Nick, who heard me on the phone are sitting down in shock.  
>"Why?" asks Wes.<br>"We knew Blaine liked Kurt but Blaine is so… so collected. It is almost impossible to imagine him… him so-" David says,  
>"So depressed, un-Blaine like." Wes finishes Davis's sentence.<p>

We all sit there in silence, trying to figure out what exactly happened, as Kurt is still in a state where he cannot speak, until we hear sirens coming up the hill. Nick stands up to greet the ambulance and to show them to Blaine, who is still unconscious in the same spot he was before.

The rescue crew quickly get to work in getting to Blaine. A few abseil down to Blaine, while others radio the helicopter. We stand back out of the way and watch as they slowly pull Blaine into the helicopter and take him to hospital.

Nick, David and I each tell what we know, which to be truthful, is not much, and Kurt tries to collect himself and soon enough tells them a quick story, not going into details and hardly finishes before bursting into tears again.  
>"Do you think you can find out if he is still alive?" I ask one of the ambulance crew. At this he gets onto the radio and has a conversation to the doctor on the helicopter. When he is finished he turns to the five of us.<p>

"Your friend is still alive, however he is in an unstable condition. He is just arriving at the hospital and will go in for a thorough check out. He most likely has several broken bones and he is still unconscious."  
>At this we are not sure whether we should cheer that he is still alive or be worried about his current condition.<p>

We follow the ambulance back to the hospital. Nick, Wes and David take Nick's car, while Kurt and I take my car. When we arrive we are told that he is now in a stable condition, but is in a coma. Blaine's parents disowned him, a few years ago, when he came out to them, so instead we call Kurt's parents as we figure they are the closest people Blaine has to parents. When I get off the phone, I notice Kurt rubbing his arms.  
>"Kurt?" I ask., waiting for him to look at me before I continue, "what happened to your arms?" I ask worryingly. He looks at me, as if deciding to tell the truth or not, before flipping his arms over to show the bites.<br>"WHAT THE HELL!" I practically scream at Kurt.  
>"Calm down Jeff, please." Kurt says quietly. I apologise before asking him to explain.<br>"I had my school tie wrapped around his and my hands, but he chewed through it. He then decided that the only way her could get me to let go was to, well, bite me. Kurt explains.  
>By now I am extremely furious at Blaine. How could he hurt my Kurt? How? I am going on a rampage in my mind until Kurt interrupts.<br>"Please don't get angry, he had to, he didn't want to hurt me, he just, he needed to, to get me to let go." Kurt says instantly, defending Blaine.  
>" So he bites you? They could scar Kurt!" I say quieter, but obviously still annoyed.<br>" I know Jeff, I know, please don't make this any harder then it has to be."  
>"Okay, I understand, but when Blaine wakes up, he is going to have to explain what was going on it that little hobbit head of his." I say, a little jokingly.<p>

Soon the doctor comes out and tells us we are allowed to see Blaine. Kurt stands up, so I do too, following him. Just before we reach his door, Kurt turns to me.  
>"Jeff stay here. You can't come in with me," he says which surprises me.<br>"Why?" I ask, not understanding.  
>"He said when I asked him why he was doing it, that he would rather be dead than see us together. I need to respect him," I get angry but agree to wait outside while my four friends enter the room.<p>

**KURT'S POV**

I am nervous walking into Blaine's hospital room, he is lying on the bed with multiple bandages covering his body. Blaine is also hooked up to multiple machines, that are bound to have a purpose, just not one, I am familiar with.

I look at Blaine's face. It is still, so lifeless, with no emotion. It breaks my heart to see Blaine like this. Blaine is my best friend and I care for him dearly. I can't help thinking that it is my entire fault that he is here.

Nick, Wes and David are standing behind me, giving me time with Blaine, so I step back to let them have time. Nick steps towards Blaine's bed first.

**NICK'S POV**

I step forward towards Blaine, not sure what to do, so I just stand there holding his hand. I am looking at his injuries when a nurse walks into the room.  
>"Try talking to him, some research has suggested that some patients can hear what is going on around them when they are in a coma" she tells the boys.<br>"Okay, thanks." I hear Kurt reply

I guess I should try to talk to Blaine, but I don't know what to say, so I just start off with "Hi Blaine, it's Nick" from there I just think about something and just jeep talking, because I hate the silence on the room.  
>"Hey Blainey, it's Nick here. I know you probably can't hear me but the nurse said that you might be able to so here I am. Wes, David and Kurt are here with me and" I loo over to Kurt who I see is shaking his head, so I change what I was going to say, "and we are all really missing you, especially Kurt. He was in hysterics when we turned up. Please wake up Blaine, we need our little hobbit back." I finish, give Blaine's hand a small squeeze and go back to the others.<br>I can't stand to be around Blaine, like this any longer, so I start towards the door, deciding to go and find Jeff.

**BLAINE'S POV**

I hear some people walking into the room, before some silence, I am guessing they are looking at my injuries. Soon enough I hear movement before I feel a hand holding my hand. I try to figure out who it is, I try to open my eyes to see who it is but I can't. I make a list of people in my mind. I rule off my family, I haven't seen them since I came out when I was thirteen. I think the main possibilities are Kurt, Nick, Wes, David or Jeff. I truly hope it isn't Jeff, I don't think I could handle that.

I then hear a voice I don't recognise; I guessed it was a nurse. She said something like talk to him; he might be able to hear you, which I can. I hear Kurt say thankyou and I get hopeful that it is Kurt holding my hand. That hope goes when a voice says 'Hey Blainey'. I now know that it is Nick, he is the only one to ever call me Blainey. He sounds like he is on the verge of crying and I feel horrible. Nick is one of my best friends and I cannot handle the fact that I am the reason he is sounding so distraught. I need to open my eyes, I need to wake up. But I can't.

* * *

><p>There you go :D. I hope it is an okay chapter, I am not sure, sorry if there are any mistakes or if the constant changing of POV annoyed you.<br>R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Hi all, sorry about the wait, so just a little bit of knowledge for this chapter because it doesn't follow the Glee timeline. **

**One: Kurt transferred to Dalton before Sectionals, not Regionals**

**Two: Kurt never met Blaine while spying on the Warblers, instead he met him while trying to save Finn from Wes and his gavel at the Dalton school fair. **

**Three: Kurt doesn't see the New Directions anymore, ever since he transferred he had wanted a new start and has been too busy to see them anyway, he mainly stays at Dalton or in Westerville.**

**Four: The performances are not when they happen at the time in Glee, although they are the same performances that are in Glee, just before not after Sectionals.**

* * *

><p>The days start to mould together while Blaine is in hospital. He has been there a week now and still hasn't woken up. The doctors are telling us to plan for the worst, with every day that passes the likelihood of Blaine waking up slowly decreases and I cannot help but think that it is my entire fault. If I had never came to Dalton, if I had never had to come save Finn from Dalton's school fair, or met him on those staircases, he would never know me. He wouldn't be heartbroken; he wouldn't have tried to get away from it all.<p>

Jeff has been great, he has been there for me the whole way through. He understands that even after everything that has happened, Blaine is still one of my best friends. He tries to understand what I am going through, he tries to say he knows how I'm feeling but to be truthful, I know he doesn't, he is just trying to help. I know that Jeff and Blaine have never been really close, which I find strange as Jeff's best friend Nick is really close with Blaine and so am I. Nick. I haven't seen Nick since the incident. Does he hate me, does he think it is all my fault? I need to find him, I need to talk to him. He is the only one that could even start to comprehend what I am feeling.

I grab my blazer, looking at the time. Crap, Warbler meeting is in five minutes, which really means now. Wes gets angry and whoever is last to get there is late, even if they are five minutes early. Crap. I sprint out the door towards the Warbler Hall. I just reach the hall as Wes is walking in, good. I can just sneak in behind him and he will not notice my absence.

Wes persists we have Warbler rehearsals, even with Blaine in hospital because, and I quote, 'we can't be slacking off, otherwise our competition will whip our asses at Sectionals and I will have to hit you all with Gaveline if that happens.' I think it is hard to compete at sectionals without our lead vocalist, and that hasn't gone past Wes. Let's just say that Blaine should be scared when he wakes up because as soon as he is out of hospital, Wes and Gaveline will be finding him.

I picture Blaine running away on crutches with Wes following swinging his gavel around, and suddenly burst out laughing at that image. I am on the floor of the Warbler Hall rolling around laughing uncontrollably, when I hear Jeff mutter to Nick,

"I think Kurt has finally lost it." which makes me laugh harder. I am still laughing and I decide everyone else should be too, "Wes… Blaine…. Crutches… running… gavel" I sputter out throughout laughs. Jeff catches on, clearly used to me explaining during laughing fits, and starts laughing with me. Nick starts to obviously question our sanity.

"What?" Thad asks, clearly confused.

"Blaine on crutches running…." I say

"away from Wes…" Jeff continues

"who is swinging Gaveline around…"

"trying to hit Blaine" Jeff finishes

By now practically all the Warblers have caught on about how when Blaine gets out of hospital he will be on crutches and Wes will be chasing him around trying to hit him with his gavel, and have started rolling around on the floor too.

Wes is not happy about the sudden outburst, especially since he doesn't understand what is funny, tries to get the attention of the Warblers by hitting Gaveline on the table, which coincidentally sends the room into more laughter.

"Warblers!" Wes screams, his angry side comes out.

All the Warblers immediately become quiet and sit back in their chairs, to scared of Wes and his gavel to do anything else.

"Kurt, what is so funny that you had to keep the Warbler meeting from starting?" Wes asks.

I stand up, being my confident self and not really that scared of Wes's antics, walk up to him and say,

"Rumbleroar told me a secret." To this Jeff and a few other Warblers chuckle, being their dorky selves.

"What?" Wes asks clearly confused, "Who is Rumbleroar?"

To this I simply state "He is a lion, who can talk."

By now Wes is fuming, so being me, I just have to push it a little further, so I start singing.

"Wes can't draw, Wes can't draw, Wes cannot draw!" I repeat it again, multiple of the Warblers joining in.

Jeff is laughing hysterically at my attempt to annoy Wes, even though he knows the dangers of it.

"WHAT?" Wes screams and I swear I see a few Warblers retreat in their seats a little.

"Warbler Kurt," David interrupts, trying to keep peace, "please sit down so the Warbler meeting can begin."

"But, David. The Warbler meeting cannot begin until all Warblers are present. Isn't that correct?" I ask David

"That only counts when the Warbler is at school, Blaine is not at school Kurt!" Wes says, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"Wes, Wes, my dear gavel obsessed friend. I am not talking about Blaine. I am talking about Mr Trent. Please excuse me if I am wrong, but I do not think that he is present."

"Oh.… Wes says, obviously caught out, "Well, does anyone know where Warbler Trent is?"

Nobody raises a hand to signify that they know where Trent is, so I pull out my Red Vine packet.

"Wes" I say sweetly. Wes looks up at me, annoyance painted all across his features.

"Yes, Kurt." He replies and puts on a fake dramatic smile

"Do you want a REDVINE" I say, screaming the last part of the sentence.

At that moment Trent comes bursting through the door, "Did someone say Tent?"

I turn to Wes and hold up my Redvine packet "What the hell can't Redvines do?"

I decide that I have tortured Wes enough for one day and proceed to sit next to Jeff, who simply gives me a hi-five for my amazing AVPM quotes.

"Now Warblers, may we start the meeting?" Wes asks before hitting Gaveline on the table to get the Warblers attention.

"First on the agenda, is the announcement of our competition for Sectionals." This got all our attention. Wes slowly opens the envelope, trying, but failing to give suspense.

"First up is New Directions from William McKinley High School" I freeze. What? McKinley? I can't compete against McKinley. Sure, I have made a lot of amazing friends at Dalton, but my family is at McKinley and now, I am competing against them. Jeff seems to catch my concern and squeezes my hand, no one, except Blaine, knows where I transferred from, no one has seemed to want to know. They all know that I had a bad time at my old school, so I transferred here. This is the main reason they do not bring it up, don't ask questions, they understand that I don't want to talk about that part of my life and that I want to look forward to the future, not meddle on the past.

"Kurt?" Jeff whispered when Wes finally stops speaking. I don't answer, I don't know why, but thinking about seeing them again, it makes me sad.

"That is all for today, we didn't get through everything because of some people" Wes says staring at Trent and I, before continuing "but we will continue next meeting."

At this the Warblers all rush out of the room, glad to be free from Wes' hold.

I get up and rush past Wes, hidden in the group of Warblers, not wanting to be caught out by an angry Wes. I rush up to my room, Jeff following.

* * *

><p>I sit down at my desk and open my laptop to multiple pictures of the New Directions. I miss them so much, I can't believe we are versing them at sectionals, they must have extended the area for sectionals. Why am I upset? I get to see them again at sectionals, I get to see their amazing talent. I wonder if they will do the usual of Rachel's solo, a duet and a group? Maybe they might spy, at least then I would get to see at least one of them, probably Sam, he looks the most like a prep school boy. The New Directions don't know where I transferred either, so they don't know that I'm their competition. I feel kind of bad, I just left, didn't even say goodbye. 'Cedes will be so angry at me, but it is what I had to do. I was pulled out of my thought process by two arms coming up from behind me and into a hug. At first, my old instincts cut in and I flinched. That was before I remembered it would be Jeff.<p>

"Hey" I say to Jeff.

"Hey, Kurt. Are you okay? You seemed to freak when our competition was read out."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just heard that the New Directions were very hard to beat." I lied. I can't believe I lied to Jeff, but Jeff seems happy with the answer and turns around to go find someone. Nick, I'm guessing. Nick, oh yeah.

"Jeff?" I ask him as he is halfway through the door. He turns around and looks at me, acknowledging that he heard me.

"Do you think that Nick is angry at me?" I ask cautiously. Jeff's face turns into one of confusion.

"Angry? No, why do you think that Kurt?" he replies

"It's just he hasn't talked to me since the incidence, Blaine is one of his closest friends and I let him go." At this Jeff walks back over to me and kneels down next to me.

"Kurt, it is not your fault, okay. No one saw anything coming. No one is angry at you, how could they be?" I just nod and Jeff stands up and walks out the door searching for Nick.

I keep scanning through the photos until one catches my eye, it is one of the New Directions during their performance of Born This Way. It was one of the last performances I did before I transferred to Dalton. Mr Shue was trying to get us to love everything about ourselves, the good and bad. I realised how much I actually miss them and decide that I will try to see them more after Sectionals.


End file.
